Hot beverage brewed on the letter Q
by Banan-nonne
Summary: What if Red X had manage to finish You know cutie, the only crime here... and Starfire had responded to it? Rewrite of X. Please R


_Hot beverage brewed on the letter "Q"_

"You know, cutie, the only crime here is that you and I haven't gone out on a date." He smirked behind his mask and enjoyed their moment as all the other Titans lay on the floor, knocked out from his attacks. He would have expected her to get mad and give him a scowl or maybe just shoot at him with those beautiful green eyes, but in stead she raised an eyebrow and gave him a puzzled look.

He removed his finger from her chin. "What?" he asked confused.

"Excuse me, what is this tea-made-of-q? And how is it possible to brew a hot beverage on a letter and not dried plants and herbs as it is custom?"

Red X's right eye twitched a little. "Um, isn't she from the US?" he turned around only to find the rest of her team, lying sprawled on the floor, blackened out from his attacks. "Oh. Right. I've knocked them all out." He again turned around to face the red-haired alien. She wasn't trying to break free from the cross of red glue-like substance, far too busy muttering the newly learned word to herself very slowly, over and over again.

"Um," he rubbed the back of his head a bit embarrassed by the situation, "the term 'cutie' is used about a girl who looks good."

The alien princess beamed. "Oh, so it is a good thing to be both a hot beverage and a not very used letter?"

"No, it's not like... ah! Look, when someone calls you a cutie it means that they think you look good."

She pouted her lips and moved her gaze heavenwards, thinking really hard of what she had just learned. He again smirked behind his mask. Maybe this girl didn't understand American slang, but she sure was beautiful. He had been right about calling her a cutie. And she was of course, as cute as only Starfire can be. He turned his head quickly to make sure none of the Teen Titans had gotten up and were about to fight him. They were still lying on the floor. He smiled. More time alone with the cutie. Perfect.

"So, which country do you come from?" Red X asked her.

She gave him a puzzled look and then smiled wryly. "I am not from Earth. My home planet is called Tamaran." She was still not trying to get free from the red, sticky substance which glued her to the wall. He instantly dropped his jaw.

"You guys have an alien on your- oh. Still knocked out." He again slowly turned to the Tamaranian titan.

This time she spoke: "You... you thought I was from Earth?" she asked a hopeful look in her eyes.

"Um, yes?" he replied hesitantly. Of course he had assumed her to be from America. She gasped with excitement.

"You think I look like I am from your planet?" He tilted his head and raised both his eyebrows.

_Cutie? - Yes, but really strange too._

"Yeah, sure." He then replied.

She let out a little shriek of joy and beamed at him. Inside of the Tamaranian princess's stomach flew a hundred butterflies. He had thought she looked like someone from earth. Not even Robin had ever given her such fine compliment!

"Thank you," she looked down and blushed. Red X was much more charming as Red X than Robin had been.

Red X had jumped a bit at her little outlet of excitement but had quickly regained his 'coolness'. He fingered her chin and got her to look up. "You're welcome cutie," he smirked. She blushed even more and smiled wryly. He didn't understand why it meant so much to her. But he knew that he loved her smile. And he of course loved the fact that she smiled because of something he had said. He withdrew a knife from his belt and cut her free of the red sticky mess. She landed safely on the ground and smiled wryly at him.

"Thank you very much," She whispered, "Now I must see that my friends are unharmed..." she walked past him and leaned down over the one lying closest to her, Beast Boy. "He looks fine..." she stated slowly and quickly looked around on all the others. She got to her feet and turned around again to face Red X. "I am supposed to stop you..." she muttered. Red X merely snickered in return. "What is it that you find humorous?" she asked silently.

He pulled her close. "I'll see you around, Cutie," he whispered his warm breathe tickling her face, "but until then I got stuff to do and things to steal." And with those last words he quickly pulled her into the shadows, lifted up in his mask and kissed her briefly on her cheek. She gasped and stepped a little away but before she could react any further he pushed a small "X"-shaped button on his belt and vanished into thin air.

And of course because this is a very romantic story none of the other Titans woke up before now.

Robin moaned and sat up, "What happened?" he looked around and caught sight of a very blushing Starfire. "Starfire! Where's X?" And then the thought hit her. What if Robin was still Red X? She immediately hurried over to him as all the others slowly woke up and got to their feet, brushing themselves of. She took a deep breath. Robin could be a hologram... She poked his shoulder. He twitched a bit. She poked again. "Argh! Starfire, that hurts!"

"Then you are not a hologram?" What if he lied and just wouldn't admit his feelings and then used Red X as an excuse? She poked his shoulder again. Then his shoulder blades, between his shoulder blades, his stomach, his other shoulder, his arms, his scalp, his legs... At last he exploded. She snapped back to reality. Robin wasn't Red X. She heaved a sigh of relief and happily stated "He is not a hologram".

But it still left her with one unanswered question. A question which Robin usually would be asking himself.

_Who is Red X?_

Please leave a review if you read it. I need them to improve my English writing skills. My first Red X/Starfire-story. YAY me!


End file.
